A Helping Hand
by asdfjklover
Summary: Joey is hurt. Kaiba helps him, but who really helps who?
1. Chapter 1

Kaiba knew it was late. It was always late when the young billionaire would finally decide to leave the Kaiba Corp building. But tonight was different, besides the fact it was a frigid -25C outside, Kaiba had this new state of mind. Well, at least that's what he would hope to achieve. Things were really starting to pile up at work and were starting to take a devastating effect on Kaiba, both emotionally and physically. Tonight Kaiba had requested his chauffeur to take the night off, which was rare, but Kaiba knew he needed the walk home.

Sighing, Kaiba stepped out into the cold, wintery night. As a fierce wind wiped his face he flipped the collar up and continued walking. Carefully he concentrated on putting one foot in front of the other; he could easily slip on the ice that had now taken control of the sidewalk's friction.

So far so good, Kaiba could feel every thought and concern being dropped behind him as he walked threw the cold night. Bravely he withdrew his mouth from his collar and took in a sigh from the soothing cool air. It felt amazing, and Kaiba knew his head was clearing up from the constant headache he had had, being in Kaiba Corp all day. He looked around and saw the empty street before him. If only he could feel like this all the time, no one around, no worries to worry about, no little brothers to constantly concern him with. He loved Mokuba very much, but trying to find time with the fast growing boy was becoming harder and harder. Kaiba took in another sigh. Perfect.

"And don't expect to be taken so lightly next time it happens," said a dark figure angrily, emerging from an alleyway.

Kaiba stopped walking. Surely the man hadn't seen who Kaiba was, but the fear of being recognized himself he dashed off in the opposite direction.

"You've been warned, Wheeler," the man yelled behind him.

_Wheeler…_

Kaiba quicken his paced towards the alley. He stopped at the entrance and tried to see through the darkness. He saw garbage cans, old shopping carts, litter everywhere, but no Joey. Perhaps he had been wrong?

Turning away, Kaiba finally heard the moan. He spun around and noticed the dark clump on the far side of the alley move. Kaiba couldn't explain but for some reason he felt fear. And that wasn't something that happened a lot, for this fear was for Joey. What if he was really hurt?

Kaiba sprinted toward the body lying on the ground.

_Wheeler… perhaps a different one?_

Slowly Kaiba kneeled down. The boy lying, afraid to move, looked up at him with brown eyes.

Kaiba was stunned. It was indeed Joey, but Kaiba almost didn't recognize the face. It was horribly beat up and there was blood trailing down from his head and into his eye.

"What the hell, Wheeler," spat out Kaiba.

"J-just get me off t-he g-ground Kaiba," Joey managed, "I-it's f-f-freezing"

Carefully Kaiba put his hand behind Joey's head and slowly lifted him up until the barely conscious Joey was sitting, or at least trying to. This was awkward, what was Kaiba supposed to do now? He never thought he'd be the one here in the alley holding Joey. Didn't he have friends to do this for him?

"Here, I'll call an ambulance," said Kaiba, using his free hand to reach into his pocket and grabbed his cell phone.

Joey reached up his hand to knocked away the cell, "No"

"Why not? You're obviously in a lot of pain," said Kaiba avoiding the hand.

"Can't pay f-for i-it,"

Of course, Kaiba should have known that.

"Fine," Kaiba dialed a different number and readjusted his hand behind Joey's head. Man, this guy was heavier than he thought.

"W-what are y-you d-doing?" asked Joey.

"Calling my chauffeur, you'll be taken to the Kaiba mansion," replied Kaiba. What was Kaiba doing, he knew this was a rare act of kindness on his part.

Joey realized this too, "What?"

Kaiba hung up his cell, "Would you rather I left you here alone mutt?"

Joey hung his head.

"The chauffeur is on his way," Kaiba told Joey, and without thinking Kaiba gently lowered Joey's head. He took of his own coat and carefully wrapped it around Joey. He than, put his hand behind Joey's head once more. Joey looked confused.

"You looked cold," said Kaiba.

Joey hesitated, "Thank you Kaiba," and then sunk into the unconsciousness he knew was overwhelming him.

Making sure Joey's eyes were closed Kaiba smiled.

"You're welcome," he whispered.

The young genius held the blonde, as it started to snow. Kaiba shivered slightly, now only wearing a sweater, and hoped the chauffeur would quickly find them.


	2. Chapter 2

It had only been a shivering cold ten minutes when Kaiba finally saw the black limo pull up at the end of the alley. He let out a sigh of relief, as the chauffeur climbed out the front door. Kaiba motioned him over to where he and Joey were sitting. Together they were able to bring Joey over to the limo and carefully place him into the backseat.

"Here Master Kaiba," said the chauffeur, handing him an extra coat, "I thought you may need this."

Kaiba took it, "Thank you"

Kaiba climbed in, while the chauffeur hurried over to the driver's seat.

"Home, I take it sir?" he asked.

"Yes, and step on it," Kaiba looked at Joey. Beads of sweet were beginning to trail down Joey's forehead, which mixed with the blood. Kaiba took out a handkerchief from his pocket and tried to wipe some of the blood away. He was careful for he didn't want to hit the tender spots on Joey's head.

Joey moaned, and his eyes slowly opened. Kaiba froze as the brown eyes penetrated his own blue eyes.

"Kaiba, where did you come from?" asked Joey, obviously not all with it.

Kaiba quickly sat back into his own seat. Joey's eyes never left his own.

"You're being taken to the Kaiba Mansion, remember? You got beat up somehow, I found you in the alley," explained Kaiba patiently.

Joey sighed, "Oh, right, I guess that would explain why my head feels like lead."

Finally the limo pulled into the yard of the Kaiba Mansion. Joey couldn't help but look out the window in awe. This place was huge. They stopped right outside the main entrance and Kaiba got out.

"Hey," asked Kaiba as he leaned over the limo door, "Wheeler, can you walk?"

Slowly Joey slide over to the door and looked, "I think so."

Kaiba stepped to the side as to let Joey out. Successfully Joey stood up, but soon fell forward, as he could feel his head becoming overwhelmed with dizziness.

Kaiba quickly reached out his arm to support Joey

"Maybe not," moaned Joey, one hand holding onto Kaiba's arm, the other his own head.

"We'll take it slow," said Kaiba gently. He put Joey's arm around his neck and wrapped his own arm around Joey's waist. Slowly they made their way into the mansion and stepped into the front lobby. Kaiba kicked the door closed with his foot.

"How well can you handle stairs?" wondered Kaiba out loud, turning his head towards Joey.

Joey swallowed, "Why do you have such a big staircase?"

Kaiba couldn't help but smile, which made Joey smile as well. Kaiba couldn't make sense of it, but when Joey smiled, his own heart sped up a bit.

"Seto? Joey?" said a small voice from top of the staircase.

Kaiba snapped his head towards the voice, almost letting go of Joey.

"Mokuba," he cried, "What are you still doing up?"

Well, this must have been confusing for Mokuba. He was after all staring at his older brother holding the very person he seemed to hate.

"I was waiting for you," said Mokuba, sleepily rubbing his eyes, "I heard voices so I came out here. What's going on?"

Kaiba re-shifted Joey so he was standing up straighter. It did seem to look like Joey was clinging to him.

"Well, umm," started Kaiba, but nearly fell over under Joey's weight, for Joey had again fell into unconsciousness.

Mokuba rushed down the stairs.

"What happened to Joey?" the boy asked, concerned.

Kaiba again tried to hold Joey; if only his head wouldn't flop everywhere. He solved this by putting Joey's head on his shoulder, "Never mind that right now okay Mokuba?"

The small boy nodded.

"Alright, let's try and bring Wheeler here to one of the guest rooms."

After many failed attempts of Kaiba and Mokuba both trying to carry Joey, Kaiba concluded that the easiest way to do this was for him to carry Joey himself. Mokuba could just not support his end of Joey, whether because he really couldn't or because he just wanted to see his brother carry Joey was debatable. And as Kaiba scooped (with much effort) Joey into his arms and started the journey up the stairs, a smile came to the young Mokuba's face.

Finally Kaiba made it to the hallway and headed to the first guest room. He stopped at the doorway.

"Mokuba, go to your room. I'll be there soon to tuck you in," he said.

Mokuba agreed and rushed off towards his room. He glanced back with a huge grin, as Kaiba entered the guest room, before disappearing into his own room.

Kaiba carried Joey over to the bed in the middle of the room and slowly placed him down. But as Joey was lowered towards the bed, the weight was too much for Kaiba to hold onto and he almost fell right onto Joey. He stopped himself only a hair-breathes distance from his face. And to Kaiba's horror, Joey's eyes opened. At first they just glanced, then they widened.

"Umm, Kaiba?"

Quickly Kaiba backed off and stood up. He looked away for his face was aflame. "Don't get any stupid ideas, mutt. I can't help it if you weigh a ton." He crossed his arms.

"Always with the mutt thing, you know Kaiba," said Joey, trying to sit up to challenge Kaiba but was struck down with another wave of nausea.

Kaiba sighed, "Don't push it, you'll just over do it. How does you're head feel by the way?"

"Heavy," said Joey, "How else would it feel?"

Kaiba pulled out some Tylenol from his pocket; Joey gave him a weird look. "Hey, I do after all take care of a world wide billion dollar company. I'm not completely immune to headaches."

Joey shrugged and took the Tylenol.

"You can stay here for the night, tomorrow, you're out!"

"You mean you're going to kick lovable Joey out? Even if he's hurt?" said Joey, his eyes pleading.

"Yes," said Kaiba, turning around before Joey could see him blush, "Get some rest, Joey."

Kaiba quickly disappeared from the room, while Joey stared after him.

"He called me…" Joey's face flushed, "It's late, must have been a mishap."

But as Joey tried to sleep, his thoughts kept going to what the other man in just a few rooms from his own, was thinking.


	3. Chapter 3

When Joey woke up the next morning, it took a while for him to realize where he was. Slowly he sat up in the bed and looked around. The guest room was huge; almost half the size of his own apartment. Joey let out a sigh, how was Kaiba ever going to let him live this down?

"Ah, Mister Wheeler, how are you feeling today?" asked an old lady as she walked into the room.

"Whoa," exclaimed Joey falling out of the bed, quickly he regained his composure and smiled at the maid, "Ha, yeah I'm alright, although my head still hurts." Joey stood up.

"Master Kaiba will be glad to know you're well," said the maid, "Should I tell Master Kaiba you will be joining him for lunch soon?"

Joey's stomach grumbled; he hadn't even begun to think of food. But eating with Kaiba in his own house didn't really sound appetizing to Joey either.

"Uh, yeah sure," replied Joey, turning away from the maid, for he had started to blush. This was just all to weird, being in Kaiba's house, being waited on by Kaiba's servants, being called down by Kaiba to eat with Kaiba. Joey started to panic, he couldn't escape Kaiba. It was starting to scare Joey, but at the same time fill him with a sense of comfort.

"Excellent," said the maid, "You can use the bathroom attached to the room to wash your self," and then she left.

Joey made his way over to the bathroom, and looked at himself in the mirror. Apart from the bruises and dry blood, he still had his face intact. He turned on the faucet and splashed the cool water on his face. Perhaps the water would cool down his face, for every time he thought of walking down those steps and facing the man who may have just saved his life last night, he couldn't help but blush.

After Joey had washed up, he noticed the pills and note on the counter.

_Take them!! _It read.

So Kaiba had been in here. It creep Joey out a bit, but willingly he took the pills.

He then took one last look in the mirror, making sure his clothes were in order, and his hair was still relatively appeasing. But when he caught himself straightening out his hair he cried out in anger. Why was he making himself look good? And of all the people, why for Kaiba?

Joey quickly left the room and rushed down the stairs. He could see the dinning room off to his right. Before going in he stopped. Desperately he tried to slow down his breathing; he knew his heart was starting to pick up. Taking a deep breath he entered the room.

There he was, sitting at the head of the table, leaning over a bowl and reading the paper. Mokuba was also there, dressed up in his school uniform, contently eating his own lunch.

It only took a few moments for Kaiba to notice Joey.

"Ah, so the pup decided to wake up after all," smirked Kaiba, setting down his spoon.

Even if the comment was made to annoy Joey, he just smiled and replied sarcastically, "Good to know you cared."

Kaiba smiled to himself and resumed his eating.

Joey took a seat next to Mokuba.

"Shouldn't you be in school?" Joey asked him.

"Already have been, it's noon Joey,' Mokuba hesitated, "W-what happened to you yesterday?"

Kaiba stopped to look up at Joey. The question had been bugging him last night too.

"Uh, well, just some dumb thug who thought he could get the best of old Joey Wheeler," said Joey, laughing nervously.

"If you hadn't noticed already Joey, he did get the best of you. If you remember at all," sneered Kaiba. How could Joey be so careless?

"Hey, I was fine, it's not like I couldn't handle it," Joey said jumping out of his seat.

"Um, I'm gonna go back to school now," said Mokuba, quickly dashing from his chair and out the door.

Kaiba stood up as well, and folded his newspaper, "Does handling it mean you lying on the sidewalk in pain?" Kaiba remembered Joey lying in on the cold cement. The memory was hard to take in.

Joey laughed and turned around, "As if it's the first time that's happened."

"What… you mean this happens a lot?" asked Kaiba, stepping towards Joey.

Quickly Joey turned around and was taken back. He hadn't realized Kaiba was that close to him. He looked around nervously; usually Kaiba wasn't this forward with him.

Kaiba caught Joey's attention and stared into his eyes. This was dangerous, nobody had ever made Kaiba feel this way. He had first felt the feeling last night, but Kaiba didn't know what it was. Now he was clear; he cared for Joey.

"Yeah, sure, it happens, but it's usually not a big deal," said Joey, crossing his arms.

Kaiba's heart leapt. The thoughts of Joey being hurt speared through him with the utmost feeling of sorrow. Before he knew what he was doing he had Joey in his arms. He held Joey close, while Joey himself went stiff as a board.

"What…," Joey swallowed, "are you doing?"

"Promise me something," demanded Kaiba, backing off and holding Joey by the shoulders.

Slowly Joey nodded. He had never seen Kaiba react like this.

"If you get hurt again, promise me you'll come straight to me," Kaiba's face was solid. Joey realized that Kaiba meant what he was saying, "I- I…"

Kaiba couldn't say it; he first wanted to know that Joey felt the same way. He dropped his head.

"Kaiba?" said Joey, gently taking Kaiba's hands from his shoulders and holding them.

Kaiba looked at Joey again, "Yes?"

"I promise."


	4. Chapter 4

Kaiba had to figure this out. As he sat in behind his desk in his personal study, the thoughts of what had happened between him and Joey flooded his mind. He had almost lost himself. Kaiba shook his head, how could he let his guard down so fast? He was angry with himself, but on the other hand he was filled with a feeling he had so long forgotten about.

Kaiba got up from his chair and walked over to the window. It was evening and snow was again starting to fall. He stared out, past his reflection, into the darkness. In the reflection of the window, Kaiba saw glimpses of Joey's face when he had uttered those two words just that afternoon.

_I promise._

Not quite the confession Kaiba was looking for, but it was enough for Kaiba to hope. He closed his eyes, yes; this was what he would believe in. Somehow Kaiba would eventually get his feelings across to Joey. And hopefully someday Joey would realize his own feelings for Kaiba.

"Master Kaiba?" crackled the intercom.

Kaiba walked over to his desk and pressed the reply button, "Yes?"

"There's someone here to see you. He says his name is Joey Wheeler."

Kaiba's heart leapt, "Send him up," he instantly replied.

Kaiba straightened. He wasn't expecting this, at least not this fast. But then the thought of why else Joey would come to Kaiba entered his mind and he again felt that feeling of fear. He quickly rushed towards the door, just as the doorknob turned. He froze and backed away as the door opened.

There Joey stood, breathing hard. He stared at Kaiba.

"Joey?" said Kaiba slowly, "W-what are you doing here? Did something happen?"

"Ah, I can't explain it Kaiba," Joey shouted out, he clutched his fist, "Why do I feel this way about you?"

Kaiba was so taken back he just gaped at the frustrated blonde. Joey's face was firm and his eyes were searching Kaiba's.

Finaly Kaiba was able to think straight and he took action. He grabbed Joey by the collar and pulled him into the study. He closed the door and Joey let himself be slammed against the door. Kaiba kept a firm grip on Joey's collar and now pulled his face towards his own. Joey swallowed but before he could protest Kaiba overtook his mouth. Joey closed his eyes and could taste the savage, yet suprisingly sweet taste of Kaiba's lips.

Kaiba was being driven by a passion and the love he knew he felt for the man he was now tasting. Wanting more he gently bite Joey's bottom lip. Surprised Joey pulled back; Kaiba did the same, afraid he had asked too much of Joey. He looked at Joey and saw nothing but the need for more as well.

"I- I don't understand this," said Joey, panting. He lowered his head and placed his hands on Kaiba's chest.

Kaiba tilitled Joey's head up by the chin, "You don't have to," he whispered.

Quickly Joey kissed Kaiba, wrapping his arms around his neck. Kaiba almost fell over but was able to take a step backwards. He tilted his head so he could access Joey's mouth better. Willingly Joey let Kaiba's tongue penetrate and explore his mouth, while he in turn did his own exploring.

Kaiba stepped forward, pushing Joey into the door and leaning closer to him. Joey moaned, which made Kaiba's head whirl. He had never felt this way about anything before and he never wanted it to end.

He pulled apart from Joey, "Joey, I love you."

There he had said it. He tried to calm down his breathing, never taken his eyes from Joey's.

Joey smiled, "Kaiba, you must know. I-"

There was a knock at the door.

"Seto, are you busy?" said a small voice.

Kaiba smiled, of course Mokuba. He let go of Joey and Joey stepped to the side.

He opened the door and Mokuba looked up at him.

"What do you..." he cleared his voice, "want Mokuba?"

Joey came into view and much to his surpise Kaiba put his arm around him. Joey blushed.

Mokuba's eyes widened, "Oh my god, I'm so sorry. Obviously I was interupting something."

Kaiba nodded at his younger brother. "It's okay Mokuba, Wheeler here was just keeping me company."

Mokuba laughed nervously. "Great to hear that Seto, uh, I'm gonna go and.... "

"Uh, well, I should get going," grinned Joey, slowly escaping Kaiba's arm. He started to head down the hallway, but looked back at Kaiba, "Cya 'round Kaiba."

"See ya," and as Joey was just about to go down the stairs, he said, "come back soon Joey."

Joey blushed and promised he would.

"What was that about?" asked Mokuba.

"Nothing too much," a phone behind Kaiba rang.

"Looks like you have another business call, Seto" said Mokuba, sadly.

"Well, I do run a multi-dollar company," sighed Kaiba.

"I guess so," and Mokuba slumped away.

As Kaiba looked after Mokuba, and then back towards the study, he started to feel like he was about to do the wrong thing. Something in his heart changed, he was beginning to realize what was really important in this world. Sure, Joey hadn't said the same thing Kaiba did, but there was plenty of time for that. So that night Kaiba he did something he usually wouldn't do. He let the phone ring. Smiling to himself he rushed after Mokuba.

"Say Mokuba," he said as he caught up to the small boy, "What do you want to do this evening?"

Mokuba smiled. It felt good to have his brother back. Kaiba smiled back at him, it felt good to feel human once more.

The end! I hope you enjoyed it! I had a great time... *eep* ... writing it! lol.... anyway, reviews are always welcomed! Thx!

BTW: DO NOT OWN YUGIOH OR CHARACTERS! (just thought i would mention that, don't want to get in any trouble! :P)


End file.
